


Dark Stars In The Knight

by HellsBellsSinClub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Family, Friendship, Gen, Sith Objects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn did not expect to come back to Gotham. But here he was 20 years later playing pick up for the Council. Not that he minds too much, seeing old students isn't too much of a hassle for him.But what Qui-Gon really wants to know is how in the Force Bruce Wayne managed to get several Sith Objects into his possession and why Wayne Manor is now more fortified than the Senate. And Qui-Gon fully intends to find the answer to these questions.





	Dark Stars In The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars/ Batman fic! Wooo! 
> 
> So there is a serious lack of Batman and Star Wars crossovers. So I decided to make one. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please give either if you enjoyed reading.

Gotham, Qui-Gon mused quietly as the ship dropped down to the landing pad, never seemed to change.

The same sky high buildings, rough alleyways and smog greeted him as he looked out the viewing window. Bleak and grey; Gotham was a planet of shadows and darkness mingled with the breathless gasp of hope that chokes all sentient beings.

It had been a long twenty years since he had come to this planet. And he was honestly not sure if he wanted to be back or not. The Living Force may shine brightly like on all planets but Gotham held a darkness that clung almost desperately to the Force. A stain that was never fully washed away. It made Qui-Gon feel hypervigilant and aware of his surroundings at all times.

But the option to come back here or not was out of his hands. The Council had been contacted by the Wayne family about several Sith artefacts that had come into their hands that they want to give to the Order. Due to the fact that he was both familiar with Gotham and the Wayne family, the Council had decided that it was best to send him to retrieve the artefacts.

Qui-Gon rubbed his chin. Bruce Wayne. Qui-Gon has not thought about that young man in years. Could he even call him a young man anymore? Bruce must be in the later part of his third decade now. Twenty years was a very long time and things must have changed for the other man; for better or for worse. He had not heard from the man in person for years and he was not entirely sure if he should trust what was written and said in the Holo-news.

The ship bucked as it landed on the pad, but with the Force, Qui-Gon was able to stay still and standing. Which was a good thing because if there was one thing he learnt about Gotham, it was that the moment you so much as show any sign of weakness; your life may easily become forfeit. He learnt that rather quickly the first time he came to this planet and was almost knifed twice on his way to the Wayne Manor.

Qui-Gon took his time getting off the questionable ship he had been on for the past day and a half, ensuring that all of his things were where he left them in his bag and that he was mentally prepared to go and see the young man he briefly trained all those years ago. When he finally felt ready, Qui-Gon slowly exited the ship.

He walked to the ramp with a calm and paced stride, his face neutral as his eyes scanned the crowd along the landing pad. From just where he stood on the bottom of the ramp, Qui-Gon could see at least three different pick pockets, a planetary judicial officer (known as a ‘police officer’ by the population of the planet) ignoring a man stealing a woman’s bag, and oh yes, there was a man shouting about the end of the galaxy to his left.

Gotham never changes, Qui-Gon quirked his lips and began to look for a cab.

One of the odd quirks about Gotham was that instead of hover cars, the citizens used ground vehicles. They were bumpy and often dangerous to ride in depending on the driver but they did get to the locations at lot easier than hover vehicles would considering the way the cities were built. The only downside to them was the amount of pollution they produce.

There was a small area where yellow cabs were lined up waiting for customers and Qui-Gon was quick to move over to them and get himself one. His instructions of being taken to Wayne Manor were met with a scoff and raised eyebrow but he was taken without complaint. Once he proved he could pay for the fair of course. He was thankful that Gotham did not have its own currency and that Credits were the common exchange.

The drive to the manor was quiet, the driver not bothering to speak and the radio seem to be broken. Qui-Gon watched the dark streets pass by, taking in the changes that have occurred to the city in the last two decades and remembered the first time he had come to the planet.

The buildings were grey, old and reached up as if to try and touch the sky. People walked about in small bursts of colour that stood out from the darkness that seemed to hover over them from the buildings. There were ghastly gargoyles on every corner building and flashing billboards with various advertising and news. Small things had changed. New buildings replacing the old. The technology updated and new. The way people dress and walk. But underneath it all, Gotham remained unchanged.

He had been in the final years of Xanatos’ apprenticeship when he had last been in this city, Qui-Gon remembered. And while his then Padawan was taking his exams, Qui-Gon had signed up for the ‘out of Temple’ teaching – Teaching basic Force use to those who had not gone to the Jedi or assisting the Corps with extra training. Qui-Gon had been assigned to help teach the then sixteen-year-old Bruce Wayne the basics of the Force.

Boy, that had been a rough six months. Spoilt, angry at the world and with barely any control over his Force abilities; Bruce Wayne had been at risk of falling and falling hard to the Dark Side.

For those six long months, Qui-Gon had trained Bruce and taught him control. He taught the boy how to let go of his anger enough so that he could find peace in his meditation. Qui-Gon taught him the basics of using the Force and how to respect it.

Bruce Wayne had been a good kid. Well, he had been a troubled kid who could not put the past behind him. But he was a good child at heart. If Qui-Gon had not have had Xanatos waiting for him back at the Temple, Qui-Gon would have stayed longer to teach the young boy more. As it was, Qui-Gon left at the end of the six months; leaving Bruce with the small skills that he had learnt and the names and Comms of several different teachers that could help Bruce further his Force training and control.

Qui-Gon was jolted out of his memories as the cab came to a stop outside the manors gates. Qui-Gon quickly paid the driver and pulled himself out of the cab, silently cursing his height as he banged his head on the door.

Rubbing the sore spot, Qui-Gon looked upon the manor with a sharp and critical eye. Already he could spot at least six different cameras, four different areas where he guessed that torrent guns must be hiding and could see the faint shimmer of an electrical field around the top of the large stone walls surrounding the gates.

It seems that security had been upped since he had last been to Gotham. Upped at lot. Without using the Force Qui-Gon doubted he would be able to see all the defences that were laid hidden on the grounds. He could not help but wonder just what kind of messes Bruce had managed to get himself into that he needs this much defence.

Sighing softly to himself, Qui-Gon walked over to the gate and pressed the small red button on the key pad.

“Wayne Manor.” An almost posh and proper voice spoke through the small speakers next to the button.

“Hello Alfred.” Qui-Gon’s lips quirked.

“Ah! Master Jinn!” Alfred’s voice showed a warmth that was not there before. “You are right on time. Come on through.”

The large gates swung inwards and Qui-Gon glanced up at one of the cameras and smiled. “Thank you, Alfred.” He said before beginning to track down to the large entrance.

As he walked, Qui-Gon noted that there had been remodelling done to the house and that there were even more defences lying about in the yard. He could see that there were several different torrents on the roof and that there was cameras and senses everywhere. You would not be able to easily attack this house without someone knowing, that’s for sure.

As he walked up the steps to the entrance, the door swung open and there stood Alfred Pennyworth, not looking a day older than the last time Qui-Gon saw him.

“Alfred.” Qui-Gon grinned. “It is good to see you again.” He stepped up to the door. While Alfred did not return his smile, there was a warmth to his eyes and face.

“It is very good to see you again, Master Jinn. I only wish that is was on better circumstances.” Alfred sighed and gestured for Qui-Gon to enter the manor.

The interior of the manor was both different and the same. It had been updated slightly with new colours on the walls and new wood floorings but it was very much the same old building. You could barely tell that it was more than likely renovated or rebuilt.

Several pictures of young boys all smiling within their frames briefly caught his eyes before he turned back to Alfred and tilted his head. “How did Bruce end up in this mess? And does it by chance have to do with the extra security around the manor?” He asked, curious and a little cautious. While he did not believe Bruce Wayne was a part of the Sith or was doing anything criminal; it was always best to be on your guard when dealing with anything to do with the Sith and their objects.

Alfred gave a sigh and gestured for Qui-Gon to follow him. As they walked deeper into the manor, Alfred spoke. “It is rather complicated to be honest, Master Jinn.” Alfred said, sounding almost longsuffering. “I am sure he will tell you himself.”

Qui-Gon gave a hum of acknowledgment and said nothing about the fact that they were being watched. He extended his senses and only felt the curiosity and confusion of a small child and decided to leave it be. He had heard over the years that Bruce had adopted several kids and he took a leap of faith that the child he felt was one of them.

Alfred led him through the manor and up to a small large study filled to the brim with books. He remembered this room. He had taught Bruce how to mediate and release his emotions in this room. Though it looks different once again. There were more books for one. And there were several new chairs placed about the room, each chair looking highly expensive and very much occupied by two young men.

Both young men looked up from when Alfred and Qui-Gon entered and they both offered warm smiles in greeting.

The elder of the two looked to be in his late twenties and was a handsome young man with a very pretty face. The younger had a youthful boyishness still about him but had sharp blue eyes showed a maturity that body currently lacked.

From what he remembered reading on the Holonet, these two must be Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Bruce’s oldest and third adopted children, if he remembered correctly.

“Hey Alfred? Have you by chance seen Dami?” The elder of the two asked, his blinding white teeth shone brightly against his tanned skin when he smiled.

“Master Damian was with Master Bruce last I saw, Master Dick.” Alfred answered with a tilt of his head. “This is Master Jinn of the Jedi Order. He is here because of those… artefacts.”

The amount of distain that came from the word ‘artefacts’ would have been amusing if he did not understand the seriousness to the situation. Sith Objects were dangerous and in the presence of even trained Force users, the objects can be damaging to mental and physical health.

“Nice to meet you.” The young man named Dick gave a small wave of his hand. “I’m Dick and this is Tim. Damian is around somewhere.”

The young boy in the other chair gave a small polite nod and smile. Qui-Gon noticed that his eyes were searching over Qui-Gon’s body, as if looking for weapons. Qui-Gon wondered briefly where the boy learnt to do so and if he would notice all the weapons or not.

Qui-Gon quirked his lips and gave a slight bow. “It is nice to meet you both. I am sure that Damian will be along soon, he was watching us as we came through the manor.” He said calmly, wondering how many of his weapons young Tim would actually spot.

Dick gave a low sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. “I told him not to spy. And what does he do?” The young man groaned. Qui-Gon was hard pressed not to laugh.

“Children will always be curious and break the rules to settle their curiosity.” Qui-Gon smiled. He did not fault the child for spying on them. Qui-Gon was a Jedi after all and not many Jedi come to Gotham.

Dick just groaned again and threw his head back. Tim snorted at the display and looked back at Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn, would you like to have a seat?” The young boy gestured to the other seats in the room.

Qui-Gon gave a nod and took the seat by Tim, letting his bag slip to the ground with a gentle thud, while Alfred left the room silently. Qui-Gon guessed that the older man was either going to be getting Bruce or was getting some drinks. Or both, knowing Alfred. He glanced around the room and took in all the changes that have occurred in the years that have past.

The floor has been replaced. Before it was a Naboo dark wood. Now it is an Alderaan Oak. The chairs, while comfortable and well used, were not the ones that were once here. The bookcases had been replaced, as had many of the books. There were also at least five cameras in the room, oddly enough.

He wondered why Bruce gutted the room. He remembered that Bruce had been quite fond of this room. It had apparently been where Bruce’s mother used to read him stories. He was drawn out of his musing by the sound of Tim’s voice.

“Master Jinn.” Tim’s voice was hesitant. “Are you by chance the same Master Jinn that taught Bruce all those years ago?”

Qui-Gon looked over at the young boy and smiled. “Yes, I was.” He confirmed. “Why do you ask?”

Tim gave a small, almost graceful shrug. “Bruce mentioned you a few times when he was helping us learn to mediate and shield.”

“He said that you were an ass.” Dick butted in. “He also said that he was surprised you never threw him off a building because of how much a of a little shit he was.”

Qui-Gon laughed at that. “I was very stern when it came to teaching Bruce. He was very…” Qui-Gon searched for the right word when a deep voice from the doorway spoke.

“Pig headed? Spoilt? A right little shit who didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut?” Qui-Gon looked over and was greeted to the sight of a very grown up Bruce Wayne.

Qui-Gon stood and gave a warm smile. “You were all those things. I sincerely hope that you out grew those things. Poor Alfred would have gone even more grey if you didn’t.” He walked over to Bruce and gently clasped his arm. Bruce held onto Qui-Gon’s own arm, his grasp strong and firm.

Bruce Wayne had grown up and he had grown up handsome. Gone was the lanky skinny teen with a pale face and dark ringed eyes. In his place was a tall man with a strong jaw, piercing blue eyes that were still ringed by dark circles and strong shoulders. He was no longer a small boy with a chip on his shoulder and a grudge against the world. Instead he was a confident looking man who looked like he was in full control of not only his body, but the world in general.

Pulling back from the man, Qui-Gon’s smile softened. “You look just like your father.” He said quietly.

Bruce gave a small smile but there was a brief look of pain in his eyes. “So I have been told.” He murmured before straightening his back and took a small step back. “This is my youngest son, Damian.” Bruce gestured to the small boy at his hip.

The young boy glared up at Qui-Gon and almost immediately, Qui-Gon could feel a small wave of Darkness coming from the boy. Qui-Gon did not react to the Darkness he felt, instead he gave a small bow to the boy. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Damian.” He said, looking over the boy.

Damian had a darker skin tone than his father and possessed almost jewel like green eyes. He looked to be around twelve years old, if that and possessed rather sharp and regal cheekbones. If he didn’t know better, Qui-Gon would say that this child was an Al Ghul.

Which he really hoped he wasn’t. Because if the child was then it would mean that Bruce completely ignored him when he said stay away from that Sith family.

Things were starting to make a little more sense now.

Damian continued to glare up at him before he gave an odd little sound and walked over to the chair by Dick. Qui-Gon glanced at Bruce and gestured to the chairs. “Shall we?” He gave a small smile.

Bruce nodded and together they both walked over to the chairs. As they sat down Alfred walked into the room with a sealed box that radiated Darkness; making everyone bar Damian shift slightly in their chairs.

Alfred placed the box down on the caff table and took a step away from it. “Would anyone mind some tea?” the older man asked, eyeing everyone with sharp eyes. Qui-Gon gave an absent nod while the rest of the Wayne family gave small murmurs of agreement. Everyone was eyeing off the box with distrust.

Alfred gave a low nod and left the room, shutting the door behind him. A few moments after he was gone, Qui-Gon looked up at Bruce and spoke.

“Okay, before I check over these objects, whatever they may be, I want you to tell me how they came into your possession.” Qui-Gon stared at the other man calmly, waiting patiently for the answer.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, and for a moment Qui-Gon could believe he was looking at the sixteen-year-old Bruce had once been. But the moment was gone and Bruce sighed, looking older than he should.

“To put it simply, it was a gift from Talia Al Ghul.” Bruce said, looking very tired.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Bruce and tilted his head. “I do believe I told you that you should stay away from the Al Ghul’s.” He pointed out, noticing the Damian was looking both guilty and angry. Though he would have to give the boy credit, his emotions were heavily shielded and the emotions only showed upon his face for a half a second.

“Yes… You did.” Bruce sighed again. “Talia is Damian’s mother. She occasionally sends him different Force artefacts and objects so he can learn how to use the Force. This has not been a problem in the past because they have all been either neutral objects or simple mediation exercises. This is the first time she has sent anything related to the Sith.”

Qui-Gon rubbed his chin and nodded. “That sounds very much like her.” He looked over at Damian. “I take it you are nearing your thirteenth birthday soon?” He asked.

Damian narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon and jerked his chin out sharply. “What’s it to you? And how do you know mother?” The boy demanded.

Both Bruce and Dick looked like they were going to tell Damian off but Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow, not at all shocked at the attitude. The boy was an Al Ghul after all.

“If I remember correctly, thirteen is the traditional age that the Al Ghul’s would start training any young that are in their family the Dark Side of the Force. I believe your Grandfather put down that rule after one of his sons ended up going mad because of a cursed Sith object.” He stated, looking at the boy calmly. “And as for my knowing your mother…” Qui-Gon smiled. “She has tried to kill me many of times. And failed. She stopped trying after I believe was the eighteenth time.”

“Talia Al Ghul has tried to kill you? And failed?” Bruce’s voice sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Qui-Gon glance over at him and gave a wider smile.

“I am a very hard man to kill apparently.” He said in a flat voice before looking back at Damian. “Were these the only Dark objects you were sent?” He asked.

Damian hesitated and glanced at both Dick and his father before he spoke. “Define Dark.” The boy narrowed his eyes again.

“Did she send you any objects that have knowledge of how to do harm to others with the Force?” He clarified.

The boy frowned before shaking his head. “She did send some self-defence holocrons and the such but they are very similar to what father has. I do not believe they are Dark.”

Qui-Gon nodded and looked over to Bruce for confirmation. The other man nodded slowly. “Everything but what is in those boxes have been simple learning tools. Nothing Dark or even Grey. Just very simple Force instruction.”

Qui-Gon nodded once more and reached down into his bag to pull out a medium sized box. “If that is the case, then we should get these objects into this so they will be safe and shielded.” He placed the box down on the table by the other box.

“What is it?” Tim spoke up quietly, looking at the box intently. Qui-Gon gave a small smile at the teen before speaking again.

“It is a shielded box. There is a very fancy name for it but really it is just a Force shielded box. They are used to keep holocrons and kyber crystals safe when they are being transported.

Tim nodded at the explanation. There were a few moments of silence before Bruce spoke up. “Do you need any help getting them into the box?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “No. All we have to do is put one box into the other. Since they are already secure where they are.”

Damian scoffed at his words. “They aren’t secure. If they were secure no one would be able to feel or notice them.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the boy. “When I said secure, I meant they are already locked away and are not just lying about on the table. The box I brought will ensure that they are shielded.”

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to argue when Dick put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. “So, no one will be able to feel them through that box?” The young man clarified.

“Correct.” Qui-Gon nodded.

“Thank the Gods for that.” Dick sighed. “Those things feel terrible. I don’t mind Talia sending things for Damian to learn but this is crossing the line.”

Qui-Gon gave a small hum of agreement. “It is not surprising though.” He pointed out. “She will more than likely keep sending young Damian here dark objects until he is sixteen.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bruce asked almost sharply, looking between Damian and Qui-Gon in suspicion.

Damian sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sixteen is the age where I would officially be seen as an adult with my family. It used to be thirteen but as Jinn here mentioned, thirteen is now the age where we start learning about the Dark Side.”

“And being considered an adult will mean…?” Tim trailed off, frowning at Damian.

The young boy shrugged and looked at the box with an unhappy face. “It means I will either become Grandfather’s or Mother’s apprentice or I will leave the family. And possibly be considered an enemy to the family depending on how Grandfather feels that day.”

“Damian.” Bruce started before sighing. “We will talk about that later.” He turned to Qui-Gon. “I take it you are staying the night?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “The next ship to Coruscant won’t arrive to tomorrow. It is too dangerous to travel on multiple ships with these.” He gestured to the box. “I will leave before lunch.”

Bruce stood and jerked his head in acknowledgement. “I had Alfred set up the guest room you used last time. You can put the box into the safe in that room. It should be safe there until tomorrow.”

Qui-Gon quirked his eyebrow at Bruce but smiled. “Thank you very much Bruce. That sounds wonderful.”

The tall man jerked his head again and gestured to the boys. “Come on you three. Let’s go see if Alfred has lunch ready yet or not.” Both Tim and Damian grumbled at that but Dick seemed to all but jump out of his seat and fly away from his chair and the caff table. Qui-Gon guessed the young man was extremely sensitive to the objects in the box.

Qui-Gon carefully lifted the box that held the objects, wincing slightly as he felt the sharp and ice cold Darkness hidden within. With care and patience, Qui-Gon opened the box and looked down at the objects. Two Sith holocrons. They radiated Darkness but there was no underlining feeling of danger. From what he remembered from his Master’s teachings, these would simply be teaching holocrons, not personal holocrons. They will be safe and easy to transport as it will be less likely that they would accidentally be activated.

Closing the lid of the box, Qui-Gon carefully lifted it and placed the box into the shielded box and closed the lid; sealing the Darkness within. The room immediately felt more welcoming and warm with the objects sealed away. Qui-Gon could not help but let out a small breath in relief.

At least that is one problem dealt with. Now Qui-Gon needed to find out how Bruce somehow managed to have a relationship with Talia Al Ghul of all people and why the manor was covered in highly sophisticated and no doubt deadly defences. Something was going on here. And Qui-Gon fully intended to find out what.


End file.
